This invention relates to a portable bottle storage device which is particularly adapted for home storage of bottles of wine. Wine often is stored in a cool dark location, with the bottles lying on their sides to prevent drying of the cork or stopper. Wine racks of numerous designs for holding the bottles are known, including those formed of rigid material such as wood, metal, plastic, or the like, in a lattice structure for the support of one or more bottles within each of the openings therein. Generally, such structures are bulky, particularly if provision for the storage of more than several bottles is provided. Also, such storage devices often are attached to a room wall for adequate support thereof, thereby further limiting the portability thereof.